User blog:MilenHD/Pier Gerlofs Donia vs Michael An Gof
Michael An Gof:The Cornish rebel who fights against Henry VII VS PIer Gerlofs Donia:The Giant Frisian pirate and rebel,who challenge the mighty Habsburg Empire Who..Is...Deadliest!? First,Pier:Pier Gerlofs Donia(1480-1520)was a Frisian rebel and pirate who fight against the Habsburgs,he lead frisian rebels to fight for freedom, he was known that he was gigantic and really strong person. Pier bring his giant and brutal weapons to fight for freedom with: Now Michael:Michael Joseph(???-1497),better known as Michael An Gof(An Gof is Cornish word for blacksmith),he fight against Henry VII,leading his troops alonside with Thomas Flamank in the Cornish Rebelion in 1497,first time he sucesful but then he finnaly was defeated and sent to the Tower of London,but he become known as the Nathional Hero of Cornwall. Michael fights for freedom with: My Edges Short:Michael An Gof:Longsword have more options of attack,while the cleaver can only slash. Mid:MIchael An Gof:Bill it may be shorter,but have more options of attack compare to the pike. Long:Even:These are the same thing. Special:Pier Gerlofs Donia:Zweihander is longer and more powerfull compare to the smith hammer. X-Factors: Brutality:Michael 84,Pier 96 Pier was bloodthirsty and his weapons looks so evil. Calm Under Fire:Michael 90,Pier 78 Michael was more calm then Pier. Killer Instinct:Michael 85,Pier 97 Pier live was thorn into shreds and he become a savage warrior Leadership:Michael 91,Pier 87 Michael along with his buddy Thomas were great leaders. The Battle ends in 5th March Battle is a 5 vs 5 I will take only serious votes and don`t spam Who will be the winner Battle Simulation The battle begins at Cornish beach Pier and 4 of his Frisian rebels are relaxing near tree,suddenly one of the Frisians were shot in the head. Pier:1234 Michael:12345 Pier and the Frisians get up and charge at the Michael and the Cornish rebels,one of the Frisians rushing with his pike impales one of the Cornish rebels. Pier:1234 Michael:1234 But the Frisian pikemen was shot by Michael's arquebus.then Michael grab his longsword and rush toward other Frisians. Pier:123 Michael:1234 Pier swings his zweihander decapitating one of the Cornish rebels,but in the mean time one of the Cornish rebels stab a Frisian with his bill. Pier:12 Michael:123 Then Michael swing his longsword slicing the head of the Frisian rebels,but suddenly Pier decapitate with his zweihander one of the Cornish rebels in half. Pier:1 Michael:12 Than Pier charge at Michael but one of the rebels attack Pier with a smith hammer,making a good strike the rebel knocks Pier's zweihander but Pier pulls out his giant meat cleaver,cutting the rebels throat. Pier:1 Michael:1 Than both leaders roars and charge at each other and clash in dual,Pier with the giant cleaver and Michael with his longsword.Michael spins and try to cut through Pier's armor but no success,then Pier somewhat knock Michael on the grass and with one more swing he decapitates him. Pier:1 Michael:0 Seeing there's no more Cornish rebels and Pier roars in victory. Expert's Opinion The reason why Pier won is that he has better special and mid range weapons,he is also better general than Michael.He is more stronger and bigger than Michael. Category:Blog posts